


Yes, I'm Strange

by NixKat



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Raptor thinks about himself and those like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, I'm Strange

Why yes, I’m strange.

Thanks for noticing.

I’m a freak, a weirdo, a nut ball, a basket case, and a proud resident of cloud cuckoo land. It’s a nice place really, really fluffy and pretty. _Wait, but isn’t all of Atmos apart of cloudland, being as it’s named in the clouds?_ _It’s also fairly beautiful from what I’ve heard_. Yes, Mr. Technical Scaly Pants, but I was making a metaphor. Now where was I? Ah, yes, I’ve been referred to by such lovely phrases as Blizarran brained, a hollow head, and hatched from a scrambled egg.

It doesn’t really bother me; I’m used to it. I have been picked on since I was in the nest for my differences. My own mother even dumped me when she couldn’t take being “the laughingstock of half the Terra” anymore; my siblings outright deny my existence at times. However, my experiences have led me to becoming an excellent tracker and a formidable fighter. I landed a job in the Chief’s kitchen on my own and even made friends there with a funny little lizard named Chuckk and the youngest brother of Repton. I’m still divided about whether I should be mad or glad about my past.    

I have a soft spot for my fellow odd birds. I make sweets for the Chief’s youngest brother and talk to him. In return, he tells me about things off Terra; Luegy may not be smartest Raptor on (or off) Terra Bogaton but he is rather observant. My little friend Chuckk is very very smart and creative, testing all sorts of seasoning combinations and tweaking old recipes for varying results. It makes me sad to see him make himself look foolish to cover up his talents. I don’t mind helping him cover for his rather poor eyesight either, I’ve figured out how to act covertly while being the center of attention. Despite what everyone who’ve met me may think, I _can_ act like a normal lizard, even being traditionally stealthy, regardless of how difficult it is or unnatural it can feel.

So yeah, I’m strange but I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now if you excuse me I’m going to go flick Chuckky’s crest. _I thought we were going to spy on him to figure out what he was up to?_ Can’t we do both? _I suppose so._ Yay!


End file.
